1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a head-mounted display.
2. Related Art
For example, as an image display apparatus for displaying an image on a screen, there is a known configuration including a light source and an optical scanner that deflects light from the light source for two-dimensional scanning (see JP-A-2011-154344, for example).
The image display apparatus described in JP-A-2011-154344 includes three semiconductor lasers, a beam supplying section including a coupling lens corresponding to each of the semiconductor lasers, dichroic mirrors, and a collector lens, and a beam deflecting section that deflects a beam emitted from the beam supplying section for two-dimensional scanning. A light reflection surface of a reflection mirror provided in the beam deflecting section is parallel to the optical axis of the beam emitted from each of the semiconductor lasers and disposed in a position shifted from the optical axis in the thickness direction of an enclosure. A flat mirror is therefore provided between the beam supplying section and the beam deflecting section, and the beam emitted from the beam supplying section is reflected off the flat mirror in the thickness direction of the enclosure and then incident on the reflection mirror of the beam deflecting section.
In the image display apparatus described in JP-A-2011-154344, however, since no optical element that changes the cross-sectional shape of the beam is provided, it is difficult to display a high-quality image. Further, in the image display apparatus described in JP-A-2011-154344, since the beam is deflected in the thickness direction of the enclosure before incident on the reflection mirror, complicated three-dimensional alignment of the components in the apparatus is required, which prevents the apparatus from being readily assembled.